Castiel has the Flu
by Roxanna123
Summary: AU Castiel wakes up one morning sick with a fever and has to stay home from school.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing**

'BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-click'

Castiel sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He wasn't feeling too good.

'Maybe I just have to have some breakfast and then I'll feel better,' thought Castiel.

He looked over at his clock. It was 5:30. Sighing, he got out of bed and made his way towards the bathroom. Castiel took a quick shower and got dressed. Before brushing his teeth, Castiel looked at his reflection in the mirror. He didn't look good. His face was pale, his cheeks were flushed and he looked tired. He sighed and brushed his teeth before heading downstairs.

"Morning Cas," Balthazar greeted from the kitchen table.

Castiel muttered 'morning' as he passed his fourth oldest brother to get himself some cereal.

"Did you sleep good?" Balthazar asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

The 16 year old shrugged.

"Fine, I guess," Castiel answered with a hoarse voice, pouring cereal into a bowl.

Balthazar frowned a little.

"You ok Cas?" Balthazar asked, turning to his little brother. "You don't sound too good."

Castiel froze.

"Yeah Balth," said Castiel, nervously turning to his brother as he poured the milk into the bowl. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Balthazar asked, raising an eyebrow as Castiel walked over to the table. "You look like you're sick."

"I'm not sick Balth," said Castiel, sitting down with his bowl of cereal.

Balthazar opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted.

"Good morning," a voice called.

The two brothers looked over at the stairs and saw their oldest brother, Michael, coming down.

"Morning Mike," Castiel and Balthazar said in unison.

Michael got himself some coffee and sat next to Balthazar.

"So did you both sleep good last night?" Michael asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

Balthazar answered with a 'fine' while Castiel shrugged his shoulders. Michael set his mug down and was about to say something when he frowned at his youngest brother.

"Cas, you don't look too good," said Michael.

"I'm fine Mike," said Castiel, trying to sound convincing.

Michael raised an eyebrow and gave him a look that told Castiel that his brother didn't believe him for a minute.

"Castiel, your cheeks are flushed," said Michael. "I know you're running a fever."

"Mike I'm fine," Castiel argued.

Michael reached over the table and placed a hand on his brother's forehead. Castiel moved away from Michael's hand a few seconds later.

"Cas, go upstairs and put your pajamas back on," said Michael.

"But Mike..." Castiel protested.

Michael raised a hand to stop his brother.

"Now Castiel," said Michael, pointing to the stairs.

Castiel opened his mouth to speak when Gabriel came down the stairs.

"Good morning!" Gabriel greeted happily. "Cas, you ready to go?"

"Castiel isn't going to school today," said Michael. "He's running a temperature."

Gabriel looked concerned.

"How high is the fever?" he asked.

"No, I'm not sick," said Castiel, frowning as he stood up from the table and grabbed his car keys. "Lets go Gabe."

Castiel went towards the door and picked up his book bag.

"Castiel Jacob Novak," Michael warned.

Castiel stopped and turned to Michael.

"Michael, I feel fine," said Castiel.

The oldest Novak sighed.

"Gabe, go get the thermometer," said Michael.

Gabriel did as he was told. Michael turned the thermometer on and walked over to his youngest brother.

"I'm fine Michael," Castiel argued before Michael placed the thermometer under his tongue.

"Don't talk," Michael ordered.

Castiel only glared at his brother. A minute later, the thermometer beeped. Michael took it out of Castiel's mouth and frowned at the reading.

"101.4°F," Michael read. "Go change into your pajamas Cas."

Castiel huffed but headed towards the stairs.

"Sam and I will bring your homework home," Gabriel called.

Castiel smiled.

"Thanks Gabe," he called back before going upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**

Castiel came down back in his pajamas and saw Michael on the phone, probably telling his other two brothers about Castiel's fever.

Raphael and Lucifer are away on trips for their college and won't be back in a couple of weeks so it's only Michael, Balthazar, Gabriel and Castiel.

Castiel sat on the couch, waiting for Michael to get off the phone. Soon he was and he turned to his youngest brother.

"Ok Cas," said Michael. "Time for your medicine."

Castiel knew that the medicine would help him but he couldn't help making a face and whining.

"But Mike," Castiel whined, "the medicine tastes horrible."

Michael ignored Castiel's whining and went to the cabinet, grabbing the medicine bottle. He also grabbed a spoon and went back over to the couch. Michael sat down next to Castiel and pour a dose of medicine onto the spoon. While he was doing that, Castiel moved away from his brother down to the other side of the couch.

"Come on Cas," said Michael, holding the spoon out to his brother.

Castiel turned his head away from Michael. The older Novak frowned.

"Castiel," Michael said in a warning tone. "Come on now."

Castiel made a face but turned to Michael and reluctantly opened his mouth. Michael gave him the medicine and then gave him a glass of water.

"There," said Michael as he stood up. "Now, you can take a bit of a nap."

Castiel looked up to protest when a blanket is placed into his lap.

"But..." he protested.

Michael shushed him and got Castiel to lie down.

"You need to rest," said Michael as he draped the blanket over his brother.

"Mike..." Castiel protested again.

Michael once again shushed him.

"Go to sleep," said Michael as he turned to go to the kitchen. "I'll check up on you in a bit."

Castiel huffed and glared at his brother but turned onto his side and closed his eyes. He was asleep in minutes. An hour passed when Castiel woke up. He sat up and stretched his arms. He could hear Michael washing the dishes. Castiel got up and wrapped the blanket around himself before going into the kitchen.

"Mike," he called.

Michael turned around and smiled.

"Sleep good?" Michael asked.

Castiel shrugged. Michael placed a hand on Castiel's forehead.

"Still warm," said Michael, shaking his head and sighing. "Wait here while I get the thermometer."

Castiel huffed but waited for Michael. Once he came back, Michael turned the thermometer on and placed it under Castiel's tongue. A minute later, the thermometer beeped.

"101.4°F," Michael read. "Same as last time."

Castiel sighed and then coughed a little. Michael frowned.

"Now when did that start?" he asked with concern.

"I don't know," said Castiel with a shrug.

Castiel began to cough some more. Michael rubbed his back until he stopped coughing.

"We'll have to keep an eye on that cough," said Michael before pointing to the couch. "Go lay down for a little bit more. I have to do a couple of things and then we can play a card game."

Castiel nodded and made his way to the couch. He sat down instead of laying down. Castiel sat there for a couple of minutes before becoming bored. He decided to get out the cards and practice his shuffling.

"It's still boring," said Castiel with a sigh, "but it will have to do."


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing**

Soon, Michael was done with the chores he was doing and went over to Castiel to play cards with him. They ended up playing Go Fish mostly.

"Got any fives?" Castiel asked in a bored tone.

"Go fish," Michael answered in that same bored tone. "Got any twos?"

"Go fish," said Castiel, sighing. "Got any kings?"

"Go fish," said Michael.

Castiel threw his cards onto the table with a sigh.

"Ok, this is boring," said Castiel, rubbing his eyes.

"Agreed," said Michael, nodding and sighing as well.

He turned to the TV then back to Castiel.

"Movie?" Michael asked.

"Sure," said Castiel with a shrug.

"Ok, go choose a movie," said Michael, pointing to their collection of movies.

Castiel got up and grabbed a random movie. He placed it into the DVD player and went back to the couch. Then Michael had Castiel lay back down to rest.

"Michael, I don't need to rest," Castiel protested, trying to sit back up. "I've rested enough."

"Castiel Jacob," warned Michael, getting Castiel to lay back down. "More rest will help."

He pressed play on the movie menu and then left to do more chores around the house. Castiel groaned.

He was tired of resting and tired of being sick.

Castiel turned his attention towards the movie. Thirty minutes into the movie, Castiel began to get drowsy. Michael noticed when he walked by with a basket of dirty clothes.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Michael asked quietly.

"Ok, I guess," Castiel mumbled sleepily.

Shifting the basket into one arm, Michael pressed his hand against Castiel's forehead. He frowned.

"You feel warmer," Michael stated in concern.

The younger Novak moved his head away from Michael's hand and closed his eyes.

"No I'm not," Castiel mumbled again.

Michael stood straight and went off to grab the thermometer. He came back with it and placed it under Castiel's tongue. It beeped a minute later.

"101.7°F," Michael read, frowning with concern. "Your fever went up. I won't be able to give you any more medicine until after lunch."

"Ok," Castiel yawned, not really listening.

He turned onto his left side away from Michael and drifted off. Michael sighed and turned off the TV. Then, he went to the basement and did some laundry. He came back up.

"I might as well start on lunch," said Michael with a sigh.

Then, he went into the kitchen and got out the ingredients for soup.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing**

Michael was taking the finished soup off the stove when he heard the door open. He turned and saw Balthazar with some plastic bags.

"Hey Mike," said Balthazar in a quiet voice as he placed the bags on the table. "How's Cas?"

"His temperature has gone up a bit but other than that, he's been doing good," Michael answered.

Balthazar frowned.

"How much higher?"

"His fever was at 101.7 the last time I checked," said Michael. "I plan on taking him to the doctor if it gets to 103."

"Ok," said Balthazar with nod. "Hopefully, it doesn't get to that point."

"Yeah really," agreed Michael.

Michael looked at plastic bags and raised an eyebrow.

"What is in those bags?" Michael asked.

Smiling, Balthazar picked up a bag and took out a box of popsicles.

"Please tell me that you did not just buy four bags of popsicles," said Michael in an annoyed tone.

"I didn't," said Balthazar, holding up one bag. "Just two boxes in one bag."

"Then, what's in the other bags?" Michael asked.

"One bag has a couple of books and a couple of movies," said Balthazar. "Another one has a couple of boxes of mac and cheese and some cans of soup and the other bag has some more medicine for Castiel because I saw were getting low on medicine."

Michael nodded and went back to the soup.

"You're just in time for lunch," said Michael, taking a ladle and putting soup into bowls. "How was work by the way?"

"Annoying but fine as always," Balthazar answered with a sigh, putting the popsicles away.

Michael went over to Balthazar with a bowl of soup.

"I'll put the stuff away if you give Castiel his soup," said Michael.

"Ok," Balthazar answered, taking the soup from Michael.

Balthazar went into the living room and sat down next a sleeping Castiel. He rubbed Castiel's shoulder gently.

"Hey Cas," Balthazar greeted softly.

Castiel groaned and turned onto his back. He tiredly opened his eyes.

"Balth?" he asked.

Balthazar nodded.

"How are you feeling?" Balthazar asked.

"Tired," Castiel answered.

"Well, normally I would let you go back to sleep but it's lunch time," said Balthazar, showing Castiel the bowl of soup, "and you need to eat."

Castiel felt nauseous at the sight of food.

"Nah, I'm good," said Castiel, turning back onto his side.

"Sorry Cas," said Balthazar. "But you need to eat."

"Not hungry," mumbled Castiel.

"I have popsicles in the freezer," said Balthazar.

Castiel sat up at that.

"Strawberry?" he asked.

Balthazar nodded.

"Yes and you can have one after lunch," said Balthazar.

Castiel took the bowl and placed it in his lap. Then, he picked up the spoon and began to eat. Castiel got through half of the bowl before giving it back to Balthazar, who took it back to the kitchen and came back with a popsicle for Castiel and a sandwich for himself. Michael came in with a sandwich as well.

"Do you want to continue the movie you're were watching?" Michael asked Castiel while he sat down in a chair.

"Sure," said Castiel, licking his popsicle.

Michael turned on the movie back on and leaned back in his chair.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing**

An half an hour later, Michael turned the movie off. He turned to his little brothers.

Balthazar was half asleep and started to blink to wake himself up while Castiel was sleeping on Balthazar's shoulder. Michael smiled at that. He went over to them.

"Just give me a minute," said Balthazar, rubbing his eyes.

Michael nodded and turned to Castiel.

"Cas," said Michael, shaking his brother's shoulder gently, "Cas, time to wake up."

Castiel groaned and waved Michael's hand away before coughing.

"Cas, I need to take your temperature and give you your medicine," said Michael, frowning at his brother's cough.

"I just want to sleep Michael," Castiel mumbled sleepily.

"I'll let you sleep after I take your temperature and give you some medicine," said Michael.

Castiel opened his eyes and huffed in annoyance.

"Alright, alright," said Castiel, sitting up.

Michael nodded and went into the kitchen to get the thermometer and medicine. He came back and stuck the thermometer under Castiel's tongue. Balthazar placed a hand on Castiel's forehead. Castiel pushed Balthazar's hand away. Then, the thermometer beeped.

"I'm fine Balth," said Castiel after Michael took the thermometer out of his mouth.

"101.6," Michael read. "You're still running a fever Cas. Balth, go get the medicine please."

Nodding, Balthazar got up and went to go get the medicine. Soon, he came back with the medicine, a spoon and a glass of water. Michael poured the medicine onto a spoon and handed it to Castiel.

"Yuck," said Castiel, handing the spoon back to Michael after taking the medicine. "Why can't they make better tasting medicine?"

"I bought some grape medicine," said Balthazar.

Castiel made a face.

"Oh come on," said Balthazar, rolling his eyes. "You like grapes."

"Yeah but not as medicine," Castiel countered.

Michael sighed and rolled his eyes at his little brothers.

"Castiel, Balthazar," said Michael in a warning tone. "Enough."

Balthazar rolled his eyes and got up to go get a bottle of water while Castiel huffed and turned away, taking a drink of his water. Then, Castiel's phone went off. He picked up his phone.

"A text from Gabe," Castiel told his oldest brother.

Michael frowned at that.

"Why is he sending you a text in the middle of school?"

Castiel didn't answer. He was smiling at his phone.

"Did he send you a funny video?" Michael asked.

Castiel showed Michael his phone and played the video. Sam, Jo and Kevin were on the screen.

"Hey Cas," they all greeted while waving. "We hope you feel better soon."

Michael smiled at that. Castiel took his phone back and typed a response. Then, he placed his phone on the coffee table and laid back down.

"Now I'm going to sleep," said Castiel, covering himself with a blanket.

"Ok," said Michael, nodding while he stood up. "I'll wake you in a couple hours."

Castiel 'hmm'ed and closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly.

"Sleep well," said Michael, giving Castiel a pat on the back.

Then, he left to wash the dishes.


End file.
